


Will You Still Run To Me If I Call

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Season 13, sleepy Wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Hargrove is defeated. They want to turn the Temple of Procreation on. Wash just wants to go to sleep, so he walks out alone, knowing Locus would follow him, to the temple asking if it would affect anyone that sits inside it. Amazingly enough, no it won't. Locus lets Wash fall asleep against him.





	Will You Still Run To Me If I Call

Wash left the group about an hour ago, he thinks. He can’t remember when he started walking off to the woods. No one noticed he left, but he did manage to tell Carolina before leaving. That way no one would really worry about where he’s gone to. Only worry about when he’ll be back. 

“You know, you shouldn’t be walking alone.” Locus finally uncloaks himself. 

“I’m not alone. I haven’t been this entire time.” Wash just keeps walking. He knew Locus was following him. He’s been pretty sure Locus stays close to the base too. Mostly to keep an eye on them, he believes.

“How did you know?” 

“I had a feeling. You just confirmed it.” Wash takes off his helmet. “We’re almost there. Continue following me.” 

Locus goes to say something, but stops himself. He just continues following Wash as he’s told. Not too much longer, they get to the Procreation Temple. Locus is confused. 

“Why are we here?” 

“I have a question for Santa.” 

“Santa?” 

“Oh, uh, Caboose named the alien A.I. Santa. Now we all call him that.” 

Locus nods, following Wash in. It makes sense that Caboose named it. Of course the moron would think of a name like Santa. 

“Santa, I have a question.” Wash speaks up.

“Yes?” The A.I. appears.

“If we’re inside the temple when it’s activated, will we feel the need to have sex like the rest of the planet?” 

“No. Those that reside in the temple while it is activated will not be affected.” 

“Oh thank god,” Wash tosses his helmet against the wall. He starts to take off the top half of his armor. 

“Why did you ask?” Locus just stares at him.

“Because we are letting Tucker activate this temple for some stupid reason and I just want to celebrate with sleep. You’re more than welcome to leave and have fun during this. I’m staying here and letting myself sleep for as long as the nightmares will let me.”

“When will they be here?” 

“Probably like 20 minutes after I send the message. You can stay invisible by my stuff if you’d like.” 

Wash leans against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. He gets as comfortable as he can before looking over to Locus. He doesn’t know what he should do. To sit or leave. Wash pulls out a ration bar and holds it up for Locus to take.

“I can tell you don’t want to go.”

Locus slowly walks over and takes the ration bar. He sits down next to Wash. It’s when he takes off his helmet that he notices Wash looking at him. 

“Hi,” Wash smiles. “Nice to meet the face behind the mask.” 

Locus nods slightly then opens the ration bar. He hasn’t eaten in a little over a day. The army has been going to all the bases they can find to take the food. Which means his supplies are dropping fast. It’s good to finally have something.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Locus asks halfway through the bar. Wash doesn’t respond. He just smiles and blushes. The red brings out the freckles more. It’s cute, Locus takes note. “That’s not an answer.” 

“Oh shut up,” Wash reaches for his helmet, putting it on to call Tucker. Letting him know they can come to the temple to turn it on now if he so pleases to. Which he does. He says he’ll be there soon. Wash hangs up and puts his helmet with the rest of his armor. “They’ll be here soon.”

Locus puts his helmet back on. Wash takes the ration bar wrapper and puts it in his pocket. They sit there in silence for the remainder of the time. When someone pops up on Locus’s radar, he cloaks himself. That’s Wash’s cue to get up. Few minutes later, Tucker walks into the temple with Carolina.

“Dude, why are you here?” Tucker asks. 

“Because I had to ask Santa something. I’ll be staying here throughout the whole ordeal. It won’t affect me. I’ve earned a good night’s sleep.” 

“You sure you don’t want to join us?” Tucker frowns. 

“I’m sure. You guys deserve some fun. I deserve some sleep.” 

“True. Just look at the bags under your eyes.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Alright Tucker, activate this thing.” Carolina seems a little impatient for this. 

Tucker turns on his sword, going over to the spot to activate it. Santa gives him the warning of what the temple does before Tucker turns it on. They hear Santa tell them that the temple has been activated. 

“You sure you’re going to be fine here?” Carolina asks.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” Wash gives her a little smile. “You two go have fun. Don’t worry about me.” 

They both seem worried, but listen to Wash and leave shortly after. Wash knows they’re gone for sure when Locus uncloaks himself. He walks back to his spot and sits down.

“How long are they keeping this activated for?” Locus asks once he takes his helmet off.

“Good question. I don’t know. I’ll probably have you turn it off once I wake up. Depending on how long I sleep for.”

Locus takes off the top half of his armor as well, setting it neatly next to him. He has nothing to worry about any time soon. Might as well somewhat relax. That is until Wash notices and moves to lean against Locus’s right side.

“What are you doing?” Locus asks.

“Getting comfortable.” Wash brings his knees in closer to his chest, leaning towards the wall a bit. His forehead rests on the wall while the rest is comfortably on Locus’s shoulder. “Keep me safe, Locus.” 

Before Locus can stop himself, he says, “I will.” 

Wash closes his eyes. It doesn’t take him as long as he thought it would to fall asleep. At one point, Locus thought he’d fall asleep too. But he said he’d keep Wash safe. He has to stay awake for that to happen. Hours and hours pass before Locus finally gives in to sleep. He falls asleep with his head resting gently on Wash’s.

 

Locus wakes up before Wash. Neither of them have moved for a long time. He looks at the time on his helmet before realizing they’ve been there for half a day. Locus only slept for half that time. He looks to make sure Wash is still breathing. He is. How is he sleeping for so long? Locus doesn’t dare move too much. He doesn’t want to wake Wash. He doesn’t want this to end. He likes how Wash just trusts him like this. 

He starts to worry about what if the team comes and sees them. What would they do to him then? They wouldn’t trust him like Wash does. Hell, he doesn’t even know why Wash trusts him. If Wash sleeps any longer, they probably will come and discover them. He can’t move. He’ll just most likely have to face what happens.

Fourteen hours. Locus is getting a little hungry again. He figures Wash has more ration bars somewhere in his armor. He tries to reach for it, but stops immediately when Wash moves. He retracts his arm. He can stay hungry for a while. Doesn’t bother him.

Seventeen hours. How the fuck is Wash still asleep? Locus needs to go to the bathroom, but he can’t move. Wash hasn’t moved all this time. Maybe he should move him. Right as he makes the decision to move Wash, Wash begins to twitch. He mumbles words out. It has to be a nightmare. He’s been quiet until now. Wash abruptly sits up, breathing heavily. Locus gently puts his hand on Wash’s shoulder to ground him.

When Wash is calm enough, he asks, “How long was I asleep for?” 

“Little over seventeen and a half hours.” 

Wash spins to look at Locus. “You’ve got to be joking?” 

“I’ve been sitting here for seventeen and a half hours.” 

“Jesus. I’m sorry. I didn’t think I’d sleep  _ that  _ long.”

“It’s okay.” Locus stretches before he gets up.

“Turn the temple off before you leave.” Wash watches as he does so before leaving his sight. He lays down, waiting for Locus to come back. He holds up three ration bars for Locus who gladly takes them. He sits down and eats two right then and there.

“Why didn’t you move me since I slept so long?” Wash is curious.

“I didn’t want to wake you.”

Wash blushes. “You could’ve moved me. I probably would’ve fell back to sleep anyways.”

“Didn’t want to.”

“I’m glad I could get your human side to show.” Wash smiles ear to ear as Locus just glares at him. Clearly trying not to smile. Wash sits up. “Smile for me?” 

“No.” Locus can’t look at him right now.

Wash moves to his lap without realizing. “Please, smile for me?” Locus looks up enough for Wash to see a slight smile. “There’s my smile.” He leans in to kiss Locus. Gentle, calming, relaxing, long overdue. 

Wash pulls away, leaning his forehead on Locus’s. “I wish you could come with me.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Locus puts his hand on Wash’s cheek. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Oh but I will. I’ll wonder and worry.” 

“Don’t,” Locus kisses him. Probably the last time he will. Nothing is certain from here on. Wash is the first to pull away to breathe. 

Wash pats down his pockets to find a piece of paper and something to write with. He’s surprised when he does find something. He usually takes them out of his pockets, but he writes down the frequency to his helmet on it. 

“Please, talk to me every day or when you can.”

“I will.” he takes the piece of paper. 

“Thank you.” Wash gets off of him and begins to slowly put his armor back on. “I’m sorry I made you sit here forever.” 

“I would do it a million times over.” 

Wash blushes. They both put their armor on in silence. It’s not until they stand up to part ways that anything more is said.

“If I really need you, will you come to me?” 

“Of course. I’ll make up some excuse to come to you to help. We’ll be apart most of the time, but I’m here for you.” 

Locus nods. Wash gives Locus one last smile before putting his helmet on. He walks towards the exit. 

“Hey Wash?” Locus calls. Wash stops to look at him. “The name’s Sam.” 

“Nice to meet you Sam.”


End file.
